Guilty Pleasure
by Kana Harisu
Summary: Dalam beberapa hal Gintoki tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri./Canon!/Ginkagu/Chapter 3 UP! END
1. Chapter 1: I was in the midst of things

**Guilty Pleasure  
** |Rate M|Romance, drama| **  
**Gintama©Sorachihideaki  
©Kana Harisu2018

.

.

.

 **[Warning. Mature Content]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"—Long, long, ago—"_

* * *

Gintoki tidak ingat sama sekali apa yang ia pikirkan saat mengajak Kagura untuk tinggal Bersama. Anak itu baru berumur empat belas tahun. Masih terlalu muda untuk tinggal sendirian apalagi ia berada di sebuah planet yang tidak ia ketahui.

Lupakan fakta kalau anak itu memiliki tenaga setan yang bahkan bisa mengangkut dua puluh truk container. Di mata Gintoki, Kagura tetap perempuan polos yang bisa berakhir di pelacuran atau perdagangan manusia kapan saja.

Katakanlah jika Gintoki merasa iba. Ia kerapkali merasa harus melindungi anak itu dari segala mara bahaya. Terlebih ayah dari anak itu mempercayakan Kagura kepadanya.

Namun makin kesini perasaannya berubah. Ada hal yang tidak bisa ia terima dengan status ayah-anak itu. Ada hal yang ingin ia lakukan tapi terhalang oleh status itu pula.

Semuanya terasa rumit. Kadang Gintoki sendiri tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Gin-chan, mukamu porno. Kau lagi mimpi basah ya?"

Gintoki terhenyak ketika Kagura memanggilnya. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar dua kata kotor yang diucapkan bocah itu. Darimana dia mendapatkannya?

"Astaga, apa ini yang dilakukan anak muda jaman sekarang? Pantas saja populasi di dunia membludak tiap hari. Pasti yang mereka lakukan hanya buat anak."

"Berisik! Pengangguran tua mesum sepertimu tidak pantas mengataiku! Lagi pula papi bilang kalau pria setiap hari mimpi basah!"

"Hah? Mimpi basah apanya? Memangnya kau tahu mimpi basah itu apa?"

Kagura tertawa sinis. Dengan senyum angkuhnya dia menyilangkan kakinya sok seksi. "Tentu saja-aru. Mimpi basah kan mimpi basah-basah di bawah hujan. Pasti Gin-chan orang yang melankolis sampai-sampai pasang muka porno."

"Oi—oi, apa hubungannya melankolis dan muka porno? Itu tidak ada hubungannya, bocah, dan lagi, kau itu hanya suka memasang-masangkan kata tanpa tahu artinya—duh."

"Jadi selama ini aku salah? Dasar do-S sialan itu—dia menipuku!"

 _Ah … do-S itu. Dia lagi … dia lagi …._

Gintoki mendengus pelan. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu mengambil JUMP yang tergeletak di depannya.

"Kau ini, sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu untuk tidak mempercayai orang asing," Gintoki menjedah sejenak lalu menyeringai tipis, "Lagipula apa-apaan otakmu itu, gampang sekali dibodoh-bodohi orang."

"Aku kan hanya tidak tahu mimpi basah itu apa," dan Kagura pun memasang muka memelas, "Kenapa Gin-chan tidak memberitahuku saja agar aku tidak dibodoh-bodohi orang lagi?"

Kedua mata merah Gintoki melirik sekilah bocah vermillion itu. Memasang muka memelas seenak dengkulnya bahkan meminta hal yang … ah, bagaimana Gintoki mendeskripsikannya. Tidak bisa dilakukan olehnya saat ini.

Sial. Perasaan itu lagi. Rasanya Gintoki ingin menyelam saja.

"Ah Gin-chan tidak asyik! Aku mau minta do-S sialan itu saja! Dia harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya!" seru Kagura menggebu-gebu. Dengan langkah cepatnya ia mengambil payung ungunya yang tergeletak di meja.

"Oi, mau kemana kau bocah, aku belum selesai bicara."

Langkah kagura terhenti. Perempuan berusia empat belas tahun itu menatap Gin chan-nya dengan tatapan berbinar. "Gin-chan mau mengajariku, aru ka?"

Gintoki tersedak mendengarnya. Permintaan polos yang terlalu tepat sasaran. Menyusahkan sekali.

"Oi—oi, apa-apaan permintaanmu itu, ha?—"

"Bukannya Gin chan memanggilku karena mau mengajariku?—Kau mau membodohiku lagi ya?!"

"Astaga, apa-apaan anak ini—tidak bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" Gintoki menjedah sembari beranjak dari tempat duduknya selama ini.

Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Kagura. Tangannya terangkat lalu mengusap pelan puncak kepala bocah itu.

" _Matta ku,_ aku akan mengajarimu mimpi basah tapi besok kalau kau sudah besar. Mengerti?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Saat itu musim panas. Pekerjaan yang masuk ke Yorozuya tidak banyak. Kantorpun rasanya sepi karena Shinpachi mengajukan cuti liburan. Mau menjaga kakaknya dari serangan gorilla—katanya.

Kagura sendiri juga jarang berada di dalam rumah. Perempuan abnormal itu malah menghabiskan banyak waktunya di luar ruangan padahal dirinya sendiri tidak tahan panas.

Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini, Gintoki pun memesan parfait stoberi kesukaannya dengan aplikasi gojek. Mumpung kantor sedang sepi. Kapan lagi sih, Yorozuya terasa aman, tentram, dan damai seperti ini? Lagipula sudah lama ia tidak memanjakan dirinya. Walaupun tiap hari kerjaannya hanya malas-malasan tidak jelas.

BRAAKKK.

"GIN-CHAAAANNNN."

PRANG.

Yah, sampai suara kedua suara itu menyela me-time nya Gin chan yang agung. Parfait yang ia beli mahal-mahal dengan kupon gojek cashback 70% tapi maksimal 100 yen itu jatuh ke lantai dan menumpahkan seluruh isinya.

"TIDAAAAAKKKK. DEMI TUJUH BOLA NAGA YANG BISA TEGAK, KEMBALIKAN GOPAY-KUUUUUU."

"GIN-CHAAAAANNN AKU INGIN PUNYA PACARRR! GIN CHAN JADI PACARKU YAAAA!"

Dan suara nyempreng itu kembali terdengar memekakkan gendang telinga Gin san yang sudah penuh akan congek itu.

Tapi secongek-congeknya telinga Gintoki, ia tetap bisa mendengar tiga kata terakhir yang menjadi inti dari permintaan Kagura.

 _Apa-apaan itu?_

"Oi, bocah berengsek, kau ini tidak punya sopan-santun? Lihat ini! Voucher gopay-ku hilang sia-sia!"

"Gin-chan, Gin-chan, jadi pacarku ya kumohon."

Gintoki mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia tidak paham dengan pemintaan konyol bocah ini. Pacar? Ada-ada saja.

"Astaga, apa-apaan permintaanmu ini? Kau habis mabuk sempaknya Madao ya? Sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan main sama pengangguran—"

"—Gin-chan juga pengangguran!" Kagura mendengus lalu kembali memajukan bibirnya, berusaha merajuk Gin chan-nya itu. "Ayolah Gin-chan, do-S sialan itu bilang aku akan selamanya jadi bocah kalau tidak punya pacar. Aku ingin menjadi dewasa dengan cepat! Makanya aku ingin punya pacar!"

 _Ah … do-S sialan itu lagi … itu lagi …._

"Gin-chan juga tidak pernah membayar gajiku! Gin-chan sudah membuat banyak hutang! Orang yang banyak hutang tidak bisa masuk surga!"

Gintoki mengusap wajahnya kasar. Apa-apaan bocah ini? Makin aneh saja permintaannya.

"Kau ini, terlalu banyak bicara—memangnya kau tahu pacar itu apa?"

"Emmm … tidak," Kagura menggeleng cepat dengan polosnya, "Tapi pacar itu seperti Gorilla yang selalu mengejar Anego kan?"

Gintoki kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar. Kadang dia heran dengan apa yang sudah diasupkan ke otak bocah yang ada di depannya ini. Terlalu nakal dan di luar batas.

Seharusnya Gintoki yang mengajarkan itu semua.

"Bilang pada Souchiro-kun kalau kau tidak perlu punya pacar untuk jadi dewasa," Gintoki mendesah lalu mengacak rambutnya kasar, "Dan, lagi, apa-apaan itu, memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu? Bukannya kita sudah pacaran?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama hujan melanda Kabukichou hari ini. Rasanya Kabukichou sudah berubah menjadi desa hujan seperti di komik sebelah saking lamanya hujan melanda.

Bahkan sampai jam menunjuk tengah malam pun, hujan belum berhenti. Malah justru semakin parah karena disertai dengan petir yang menggelegar sana-sini.

Gintoki mengubah posisi tidurnya entah ke sekian kalinya. Jam weker justaway yang berisik itu semakin tidak bisa membuatnya tidur. Rasanya ingin sekali ia menghancurkan jam bodoh itu.

Satu domba. Dua domba. Tiga domba. Gintoki mungkin bodoh. Tapi dia putus asa karena tidak bisa tidur akhirnya menghitung domba saja.

"Gin-chan …"

Suara nyempreng itu terdengar. Gintoki tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia juga tahu apa yang bakal pemilik suara itu lakukan. Satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pura-pura tidur agar tidak semakin terjebak.

"Gin-chan … aku tidak bisa tidur-aru."

Suara itu kembali terdengar, namun tetap saja, Gintoki masih enggan membalas. Ia masih tahan dengan sikap pura-puranya itu.

"Gin-chan aku tidur di sini ya," dan apa yang selama ini dalam bayangannya itu pun terjadi. Kagura meringsek masuk ke dalam _futon_ -nya.

"Oi, Kagura, kembali ke habitatmu sana. Disini sempit."

Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada pergerakan. Kagura yang biasanya agresif dan responsif itu malah cenderung pasif ketika Gintoki menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Rasanya sedikit aneh memang. Tapi Gintoki tidak ingin ambil pusing karena dia ingin cepat-cepat tidur supaya tidak melakukan hal aneh.

Ah ya, kalian tahu? Hubungan pria dan wanita yang melibatkan aktivitas fisik di ranjang. Tapi Gintoki jelas tidak akan melakukannya ke Kagura karena perempuan itu masih bocah. Yang benar saja.

Bisa-bisa ia digorok oleh botak itu. Gintoki jelas tidak ingin mati sebelum ia menjadi raja bajak laut.

Namun yang namanya realita itu tidak sesuai harapan. Perempuan yang tidur di samping Gintoki itu malah merapatkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang kurus, bahkan ikut membenamkan wajahnya di punggung kekar Gintoki.

"Ada apa hm? Apa kau sedang kesurupan Annabelle?"

Sebuah gelengan terasa. Kagura semakin merapatkan pelukannya tak peduli kalau pria yang ada di depannya itu bisa mati karena tenaga yato-nya.

"Apa ini karena pattsuan masih cherry boy? Bocah itu, sudah kubilang untuk berhenti jadi wibu masih saja ngidol."

Kagura menggeleng lagi. Sepertinya perempuan itu sedang tidak ingin bicara.

Gintoki mendesah berat. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap perempuan yang sedang memeluknya itu.

Tubuhnya kecil sekali. Nyaris tidak ada bedanya dengan pertama kali mereka bertemu. Hanya saja di beberapa tempat tubuhnya itu membesar.

Seperti di dada contohnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat-aru?" ucap sinis Kagura sembari menutip dadanya.

"T—tidak ada," sanggah Gintoki cepat, "Lagipula apa-apaan itu? Tidur dengan bahan minim. Tidak kedinginan apa?"

Kagura tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam dan malah semakin menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Gintoki.

Gintoki yang melihat sikap Kagura yang tiba-tiba berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Perempuan memang aneh. Memiliki perasaan rumit yang bahkan perempuan itu sendiri tidak bisa memahami.

"Sudahlah, tidur saja. Besok kita harus bangun pagi-pagi—"

"—Gin-chan, kalau aku cerita ini kau marah tidak?"

Suara Kagura kembali menyela. Gintoki hanya bisa menatap datar puncak kepala perempuan itu. "Memangnya cerita apa? Kau habis ngebom Edo ya?"

"Bukan, bukan itu," sanggah Kagura cepat, "Gin-chan harus janji dulu tidak akan marah."

'Ya, ya, ya, aku janji. Dasar bocah."

Sebuah jari kelingking kecil teracung tepat di depan wajah Gintoki. Kagura yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya itu malah memberikan kelingkingnya ketimbang menceritakan apa yang ia tawarkan tadi.

Gintoki hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pun membalas kelingking itu dengan tautan kelingkingnya.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Gintoki yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Kemarin aku sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar Yoshiwara, lalu tiba-tiba aku bertemu sadis."

Gintoki masih diam. Sebelah tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap pelan surai jingga itu.

Sejak kapan sepanjang ini? Gintoki masih ingat kalau rambut Kagura hanya sepanjang bahu. Bukan sepanjang punggung.

"Sadis bilang kalau aku tidak boleh ada di sini karena ini bukan tempat untuk anak kecil."

Tentu saja. Lagipula untuk apa bocah seperti kagura bermain di Yoshiwara sendirian? Gintoki ingin sekali memberondong perempuan itu dengan seribu satu pertanyaan. Tapi Gintoki lebih suka mendengar cerita keseluruhannya dulu.

"Lalu aku bertanya, 'memangnya kau sudah dewasa?!' dan dia menjawab 'jelas, aku bahkan bisa melakukan ini dan itu'."

Gintoki belum terlihat akan bicara. Tapi ia punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

" Aku bertanya apa yang sadis maksud tentang ini dan itu. Dia tidak menjawab tapi dia bilang dia akan mengajariku."

"Mengajari apa?" tanya Gintoki datar.

"Mengajari ini dan itu. Sadis bilang dia akan mengajariku. Lalu dia menarik tanganku dan mencium bibirku."

"Rasanya aneh Gin chan. Sadis bahkan menarik pingganggu juga. Bahkan lidahnya—"

"—oi, apa-apaan itu? Mencium?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa Gin-chan?"

Gintoki mendesah berat, menahan emosinya yang kian detik kian menanas.

Dari dulu ia selalu mengawasi bocah sofa itu. Benar sekali dugaannya. Bocah itu doyan main sosor-sosor saja. Berengsek sekali.

"Dengarkan aku, Kagura," Gintoki mengubah posisi mereka dengan sedikit menunduk agar bisa melihat wajah Kagura, "Kau ingat apa selalu kukatakan padamu?"

"Jangan percaya orang asing," jawab Kagura lirih.

"Benar sekali, ingat itu baik-baik" Gintoki menepuk pelan puncak kepala Kagura, lalu menangkup rahang Kagura dengan sebelah tangannya "Dan satu lagi, hanya aku yang boleh melakukan ini padamu."

Gintoki mengecup singkat bibir Kagura. Hanya mengecup tidak ada yang lain.

"Hanya aku juga yang boleh melakukan ini padamu."

Gintoki mengecup kembali bibir Kagura. Namun ia memberikan sedikit pagutan pada bibir itu. Ia bahkan juga melingkarkan kedua tangan kekarnya di pinggang Kagura.

"G—gin-chan—"

"—Ini juga. Hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya."

Gintoki mengecup lagi bibir Kagura, memasukkan lidahnya cepat, lalu memagut panas bibir Kagura dengan tempo progresif. Tangannya yang bertengger di pinggang Kagura itu mengerat perlahan, menipiskan jarak yang ada di antara mereka hingga tidak ada yang menghalangi kecuali fabrik pakaian mereka.

Kagura melenguh pelan. Kedua tangannya meremas pelan kimono putih tipis milik Gintoki. Rambutnya yang panjang itu semakin berantakan karena gerakan Gintoki yang kasar.

"Lalu, itu yang soda-kun maksud, hanya boleh aku yang mengajarimu. Kau mengerti?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

An.

Ada yang kenal aq '3' ?

Terakhir kali aku nangkring di fandom ini 2 tahun lalu. Setelah itu, aku kejeblos sama dunia perkipopan. Lupa sama gantengnya gintoki yang kek om om suger dedy.

Terus akhir-akhir ini nonton gintama yang arc silver soul. Astaga aku baper. :'''

Dulu aku okikagu hardshipper. Akhir-akhir ini doyan ginkagu. Omg, they are so kyoooot. Apalagi aku doyan age gap relationship.

Ada yang sepaham sama aq?


	2. Chapter 2: The worst things to do

**Guilty Pelasure**  
|Rate M|Romance, drama|  
Gintama©SorachiHideaki  
©KanaHarisu2019

.

.

.

 **[Warning. Mature content.]**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"— _Sometimes—"_

* * *

Tidak banyak suara yang terdengar di sini. Bahkan _tsukkomi_ Shinpachi yang tidak lucu saja tidak terdengar dari tadi. Yorozuya sepi. Sangat sepi. Bahkan kesepian ini rasanya bisa membunuh seseorang.

Gintoki maksudnya.

Shinpachi sedang mengajukan cuti liburan—lagi—entah ini sudah yang keberapa Gintoki tidak tahu. Katanya sih, bocah megane itu mau menemani kakaknya mencari coklat macademia untuk dibagikan di _dojo_ -nya.

Selain itu, Shinpachi juga beralasan kalau dia mau menjaga kakaknya dari Kondo-san yang ikutan mencari coklat macademia. Jujur, Shinpachi sendiri masih tidak percaya kalau Kondo-san sudah insyaf dan benar-benar akan menikahi kakaknya sebulan lagi.

Intinya, dia masih tidak terima.

Sedangkan Kagura … perempuan itu … entahlah, Gintoki tidak yakin. Bocah berusia enam belas—nyaris—tujuh belas itu kerjaannya ngeluyur tiap hari. Entah itu mencari kumbang, ataupun mencari musuh. Gintoki juga tidak tahu. Setiap hari ada saja jadwalnya.

Tapi apa ya ada anak-anak bermain sampai larut malam? Dan itu dilakukan berulang kali nyaris tiap hari?

Gintoki kesal—setengah geregetan sebenarnya. Ingin sekali ia memberondongi bocah itu dengan seribu satu pertanyaan terkait kepulangannya yang sangat tidak wajar itu. Astaga, kalau bukan anak orang, Kagura sudah dia ikat di tempat sekarang.

Bukannya bagaimana, tapi Kagura itu _yato_. Parahnya, sekarang juga lagi musim panas. Musim terpanas di antara musim panas yang sebelumnya.

Masih jelas diingatan Gintoki tentang kejadian saat Kagura pingsan di tengah jalan karena kepanasan. Gintoki jelas tidak mau itu terjadi lagi. Tidak mau Kagura pura-pura sakit, juga tidak mau Kagura sakit sungguhan.

Namun setiap kali mulutnya bergerak untuk menasehati—setengah memarahi—Kagura, perempuan itu, sudah keburu pergi meninggalkan Gintoki sendirian dengan mulut terbuka. Seakan-akan sedang menghindari Gintoki, Kagura bahkan tidak betah lima menit berdua di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Perempuan itu selalu mengalihkan kedua matanya. Lalu meninggalkan Gintoki sendiri seakan tidak ada apa-apa.

Gintoki kesal, nyaris frustasi. Ia bukan orang bodoh dan tidak peka seperti Naruto. Ia jelas tahu dan sada apa penyebab dari semua masalah ini

Semua ini bemula sejak kejadian malam lalu, dimana ia mencium Kagura di atas futonnya.

" _Hanya aku yang boleh mengajarimu."_

Sial. Ingatan itu lagi. Rasanya Gintoki ingin menghantamkan kepalanya saja ke dinding setiap kali mengingat bagian terpanasnya.

Sayangnya, sebanyak apapun Gintoki menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding, ataupun sebanyak apa ia mencoba melupakannya apa yang sudah terjadi, ingatan-ingatan itu malah semakin menghantuinya. Gintoki tidak pernah bisa mengenyahkan kilasan-kilasan memori itu sekalipun ia berusaha dengan keras.

Kagura yang membalas ciumannya. Kagura yang bernapas di antara desahannya. Kagura dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Sialan," rutuk Gintoki ketika menyadari miliknya mengeras seketika.

Kalau sudah begini Gintoki tidak bisa apa-apa. Semakin dienyahkan, pikiran kotor itu akan semakin menjadi dan menghantui otaknya.

Berhubung Yorozuya sedang sepi, dan dia benar-benar sendiri, Gintoki memilih menuntaskan hasratnya di sini saja. Ya, benar, di kursi tempatnya biasa duduk sambil membaca JUMP.

Hanya dengan tisu setengah kotak dan tangannya yang kering. Gintoki melakukannya secepat mungkin sebelum seseorang masuk dan memergokinya.

Membuka celananya lalu memngeluarkan miliknya itu. Mengusapnya pelan juga meremasnya. "Sialan—" rutuk Gintoki pelan ketika wajah Kagura yang malah terlintas benaknya.

Peluh mulai menetesi pelipis Gintoki. Tetesan asin keringat itu turun perlahan menuruni rahangnya hingga ke perpotongan leher.

Napasnya makin lama makin memberat. Pandangannya mengabur karena nafsu. Gerakan tangannya semakin cepat dan miliknya menegang tegak.

"Kagura—hh"

Bayangan akan Kagura menghisap dirinya semakin terasa semakin jelas. Bagaimana rasa mulut kecil itu mengulum miliknya. Bagaimana lidahnya menyentuh miliknya di bawah sana. Bagaimana hangatnya rongga mulut milik Kagura.

"Shhh—ya—seperti itu—" racau Gintoki ngawur. Gerakan tangannya semakin dipercepat hingga akhirnya ia sampai ke puncak.

Cairan yang sempat membebaninya pun keluar dari tubuhnya. Gintoki mendesah pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak.

Napasnya masih terengah-engah. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Pakaiannya basah dan lembab seketika. Entah itu karena keringatnya atau cairan yang ia keluarkan—Gintoki tidak tahu—yang jelas, Gintoki benar-benar sadar kalau dirinya sudah gila

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Gintoki melakukan hal semacam ini. Bahkan menggunakan Kagura sebagai objek fantasinya. Sudah teramat sering. Gintoki bahkan lupa ini yang keberapa.

Namun, entah kenapa, rasanya kali ini berbeda. Sensasi aneh lain ikut menyertai aktivitasnya itu.

Apa yang ia rasakan kemarin terasa nyata di bayangannya. Keinginan untuk mengicipi kembali apa yang sempat ia cicipi kembali meruak begitu saja.

Gintoki yakin kalau dia benar-benar menginginkan Kagura.

Kedua mata Gintoki beralih menatap bagian bawah tubuhnya. Kembali tegak seperti sebelumnya.

Hanya mengingat-ingat bayangannya saja masih membuat tubuh Gintoki kepanasan. Benar-benar—dirinya ini tidak bisa menahan diri.

Tidak ingin membuat tubuhnya semakin memalukan, Gintoki memilih untuk mandi air dingin saja. Mendinginkan tubuhnya sekaligus membersikan isi otaknya yang sudah teramat kotor.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini, ia harus membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat.

Tentu saja, ia tidak ingin orang lain melihat kebejatannya ini. Terutama Kagura. Gintoki tidak ingin menodai anak itu lebih jauh.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Justaway yang berdetak tiap detik itu terdengar dua kali lebih menyebalkan daripada biasanya. Suara ritmisnya itu terdengar seakan sedang mengejar-ngejar Gintoki. Mirip sekali dengan nenek tua yang selalu menagih uang sewa kontrakannya. Benar-benar mengganggu.

Rasanya Gintoki ingin melempar jam bodoh itu ke lubang altana saja. Sialan.

Namun berkali-kali Gintoki mengurungkan niatnya. Baik itu melempar justaway atau mengambil sesuatu untuk dilemparkan ke dinding. Seberusaha mungkin Gintoki menahan emosinya agar tidak semakin meledak.

Jarum panjang sudah mencapai angka tiga sedangkan jarum pendek baru saja melewati angka dua belas. Hari sudah berganti hari, di luar masih hujan dengan lebatnya, dan Kagura belum pulang sampai sekarang.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam lima menit ini, Gintoki mendesah keras lalu berdecak kesal. Ingin hati ia menelpon Otae atau kantor polisi untuk menyanyakan keberadaan Kagura. Namun, melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih, ia memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sialan—apa anak-anak jaman sekarang pergaulannya senakal ini?! Pulang dini hari tiap hari—mereka itu ingat omongan tetangga, tidak sih?!" gerutu Gintoki sambil mengusap kasar rambut keritingnya.

Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Gintoki sadar akan kebodohannya yang terlalu lama baca JUMP. Ia baru sadar Kagura belum pulang ketika jam menginjak angka sebelas. Awalnya sih dia mencoba untuk tenang. Toh, Kagura akhir-akhir ini sering pulang malam. Tidak masalah.

Tapi, baru kali ini bocah itu belum pulang walaupun hari sudah berganti. Gintoki kesal bukan main. Ingin sekali ia menghajar orang sekarang. Tapi di rumahnya sekarang tidak ada siapapun yang bisa dihajar kecuali ia mau mati tertelan Sadaharu.

Karena sudah tidak tahan menunggu lagi, Gintoki memilih untuk keluar rumah dan mencari Kagura langsung. Peduli setan jika ia akan mengganggu tidur orang, peduli setan pula jika ia ditertawakan orang karena ke- _over-protective_ -annya kepada Kagura, yang terpenting adalah perempuan itu harus pulang sekarang juga dengan selamat dan sentosa.

Namun, baru lima langkah Gintoki berjalan, pintu geser rumahnya sudah terbuka duluan. Kagura sudah pulang. Perempuan itu benar-benar pulang dengan keadaan yang jauh dari harapan Gintoki.

Wajah ditekuk, baju basah, dan beberapa noda lumpur. Benar-benar parah.

"Aa—Kagura—"

Belum sempat Gintoki menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kagura sudah keburu pergi. Kedua kakinya yang telanjang itu berjalan melewati Gintoki begitu saja seakan tidak menyadari presensi dari pria itu.

Gintoki hanya mendesah berat. Ingin hati menghujani Kagura dengan beribu pertanyaan seperti yang sudah ia rencanakan sejak pagi, tapi rasanya tidak tega ketika melihat bocah itu pulang dengan keadaan tidak baik.

Maka dari itu, Gintoki membiarkan Kagura pergi begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak mengomel seperti biasanya.

Dibandingkan membuang waktunya untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu, Gintoki lebih memilih untuk membersihkan kekacauan kecil yang Kagura perbuat. Lantai kayu rumah mereka jadi basah dan kotor akibat kaki perempuan itu. Gintoki harus membersihkannya sebelum Shinpachi ikut mengomel besok pagi.

Lagipula suara keran yang dibuka bisa Gintoki dengarkan dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Kagura mungkin sedang mandi. Tidak mungkin kan, Gintoki mengomeli perempuan itu ketika ia sedang mandi? Yang ada malah Gintoki dihajar di tempat.

Namun satu hal yang membuat pikiran Gintoki terpecah. Sebuah handuk berwarna putih menggantung di ruang jemuran sana. Tanpa perlu diberi tahu pun Gintoki jelas ingat itu punya siapa. Itu punya Kagura. Perempuan itu lag-lagi melupakan handuk ketika mandi. Ceroboh sekali.

"Astaga, bahkan mandi pun harus dibantu," gerutu Gintoki.

Setelah yakin lantai sudah bersih, Gintoki pun mengambil handuk Kagura dari ruang jemuran. Tepat saat ia telah sampai di kamar mandi, Kagura sudah selesai dengan ritual bersih-bersihnya. Perempuan itu sekarang sedang berdiri di depan kaca sambil menggosok giginya.

Gintoki terdiam entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Kedua mata ikan matinya menatap tubuh kecil Kagura yang hanya dibalut kaus putih kebesaran dan celana pendek berwarna gelap. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu itu terlihat basah. Tetes airnya turun sampai ikut membasahi kaus putihnya.

Gintoki tidak pernah melihat tampilan Kagura yang seperti itu. Kagura dengan kaus dan celana pendek saja sudah membuatnya keras, apalagi rambutnya yang basah dan suasana lembab yang mengelilinginya—benar-benar kuburan bagi Gintoki.

Rasanya Gintoki ingin menghabisi Kagura saat ini juga.

Namun Gintoki masih punya akal sehat. Ia tidak mau mati begitu saja hanya karena dituduh memperkosa anak orang. Tidak ingin semakin menyiksa dirinya dengan pemandangan itu, Gintoki mendesah pelan seraya mengenyahkan segala pikiran kotornya.

Handuk yang berada dalam genggamannya kini berpindah ke puncak kepala Kagura yang basah. Tangannya yang semula hanya diam mulai bergerak pelan mengusap tiap sisi kepala Kagura. Berusaha mengeringkan helaian jingga itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Tidak ada suara. Baik itu dari mulut Gintoki maupun Kagura. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam seakan tidak memiliki satu katapun untuk diucapkan. Gintoki asyik dengan aktivitasnya—mengeringkan rambut Kagura—sedangkan Kagura sendiri masih asyik dengan pikirannya—menggosok gigi, maksudnya.

Hingga akhirnya waktu terbuang dengan sia-sia tanpa kata. Gintoki hanya bisa mendecak kesal. Ia benci suasana aneh yang melingkupi mereka akhir-akhir ini. Mengesalkan.

"Astaga, mengeringkan rambut sendiri saja tidak bisa. Mau masuk angin atau bagaimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari mulut Kagura. Bahkan inisiatif Gintoki untuk memecahkan suasana pun sama sekali tidak ia anggap. Perempuan itu masih menggosok giginya dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kalau kau sakit bagaimana? Siapa yang bakal ngurus?" lanjut Gintoki asal, "Shinpachi? Yang benar saja, _cherry-boy_ itu pastinya sibuk ngidol, mana mau dia merawatmu."

Gintoki tidak peduli dengan ucapannya yang semakin ngawur dan tidak terstruktur. Apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan suasana kaku ini bisa pecah. "Pada akhirnya juga Gin-chan yang berhati besar ini yang akan merawatmu—cih, merepotkan saja."

Masih sama. Bahkan tidak ada perubahan. Kagura tidak menjawab satupun ucapan Gintoki. Mulutnya masih terkunci seperti sebelumnya walaupun aktivitasnya menggosok gigi sudah berhenti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gintoki sendiri tidak begitu ambil pusing. Mau dijawab atau tidak pun Gintoki akan tetap berada di tempat ini, di belakang tubuh kecil Kagura dengan kedua tangga yang terus bergerak mengusap-usap helaian rambutnya yang basah.

Kagura itu selebor, apalagi di sini tidak ada yang namanya hairdryer. Pasti perempuan itu bakal tidur dengan rambut basah. Tipikal sekali

"Kau ini, kalau memang malas mengeringkan rambut, ya jangan keramas," gerutu gintoki lagi sambil terus mengusap rambut Kagura.

Setelah yakin setengah dari helaian itu kering, Gintoki menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tangannya yang masih berada di puncak kepala Kagura itu bergerak pelan mengacak rambut Kagura gemas. "Baiklah, ini lebih baik daripada tadi. Lanjutkan sendiri, oke? Aku tidak mau mendengar omelanmu karena sakit pilek," ucap Gintoki asal-asalan sambil berlalu begitu saja.

Itu sih maunya. Pergi dari ruangan ini lalu bersikap seperti biasa seakan tidak ada yang terjadi di antaranya dan Kagura. Terlebih pakaiannya Kagura itu—benar-benar kesukaannya, Gintoki tidak tahan kalau harus satu ruangan dengan perempuan itu.

Namun, belum genap dua langkah kakinya berjalan, kedua tangan Kagura sudah keburu menghentikan gerakannya. Bahkan dalam sekali gerakan cepat, perempuan enam belas tahun itu langsung mengurung Gintoki dengan kedua lengannya yang kurus melingkari pinggangnya.

"K—kagura-chan, ada apa ini? Apa kepalamu sedang pusing?"

Gintoki panas dingin—tentu saja—dia bukan laki-laki impoten seperti yang Shinpachi bilang.

Melihat Kagura dari kejauhan saja sudah sering membuatnya menahan napas. Apalagi berdekatan sampai tubuh mereka menempel seperti? Gintoki jelas tidak tahan. Terlebih, tempat ini bukan tempat yang aman. Westafel di belakang Kagura itu seakan-akan menggodanya untuk menaikkan tubuh kecil perempuan itu ke sana.

Gintoki jelas masih memiliki akal sehat. Ia tidak semudah itu dikalahkan oleh syahwatnya. Ia masih ingat seperti apa setan yang Kagura miliki. Umibozu dan Kamui. Gintoki jelas tidak ingin mati dihajar oleh dua setan yato itu.

Sayangnya keadaan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Kagura malah semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Bahkan kedua telapak tangannya itu meremas punggung Gintoki pelan.

Gintoki meneguk ludahnya. Berusaha mempertahankan dirinya. "K—kagura—" panggilnya pelan, "Apa ada masalah?"

Tak ada jawaban yang jelas. Perempuan itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gintoki. Bahkan Gintoki bisa merasakan bagaimana bentuk gumpalan yang menghimpitnya itu.

"K—kagura, ada apa—"

BUAAGGHH. Belum sempat Gintoki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah bogem mentah menyasar ulu hatinya dengan tepat.

"Keriting sialan! Bajingan! Berengsek! Mati saja!" teriak Kagura sambil terus memukuli tubuh Gintoki.

"Apa-apaan ini—ugh" rintih Gintoki disela-sela pukulan Kagura, "—tunggu—"

Kagura mungkin sedang tidak menggunakan kekuatan yato-nya saat ini. Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya Kagura ya Kagura. Pukulan ringannya itu setara dengan sodokan tidak sengaja Kamui saat menyelamatkannya dari utsuro. Sama-sama menyakitkan.

"O—oi, Kagura—" panggil Gintoki pelan sambil menahan sakit, "Kau menyakitiku—ugh."

"Siapa yang menyakiti siapa, hah?!" teriak Kagura keras sembari menandaskan pukulannya, "Apa-apan kau itu—melakukan semuanya seenak dengkulmu—kau pikir dirimu siapa? Sultan?"

"K—kagura, a—aku tidak mengerti maksudmu—"

"Tidak mengerti? Apa perlu kujelaskan lagi?" Serentetan pukulan kembali menyasar tubuh Gintoki. Dada, perut, ulu hati. Begitu saja terus sampai Gintoki nyaris kehilangan napasnya.

"Kagura—kau bisa membunuhku—"

"Dasar om-om tua! Mesum! Bangsat! Mati saja—"

"Kagura—tunggu, dengarkan aku—"

"—berengsek! Siapa yang mau mendengr ucapan omong kosongmu itu?!" teriak Kagura keras. Kedua telapaknya mencekik kerah Gintoki, dan dengan kekuatan yato-nya, Kagura mengangkat Gintoki sedikit dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh pria itu. "Bajingan—kau menciumku seenaknya lalu pergi begitu saja seakan tidak ada yang terjadi—bangsat!"

"Bajingan!"

"Sialan!

"Keparat!

"—aku benci dirimu—aku benci Gin-chan—"

Ucapan Kagura terhenti sampai di situ. Bahkan cekikan tangannya di leher Gintoki juga mengendur perlahan.

"Gin-chan bodoh!" suara Kagura mulai tercekat. Matanya memanas. Tetes air mulai keluar tanpa ia minta. "Gin-chan berengsek! Sialan! Aku—ummfh—"

Gintoki mencium bibir Kagura sebelum perempuan itu melanjutkan umpatan kotornya.

"Gin-chan—" pekik Kagura ketika Gintoki mendorong tubuh kecilnya ke belakang hingga menatap westafel kamar mandi. "Gin-chan—tunggu—"

Gintoki mengangkat tubuh Kagura lalu mendudukkannya di atas westafel. Setelah itu pun Gintoki justru semakin menekan Kagura, melumat bibir itu sampai pemiliknya nyaris kehabisan napas.

Suara desah rendah keluar dari mulut Kagura. Gintoki terus mendorongnya hingga tubuhnya menabrak kaca panjang tempat Sacchan dulu pernah bersembunyi. Bahkan tubuhnya yang besar dan kekar itu sudah berada di antara kedua kakinya, memisahkan kedua anggota gerak bawah itu hingga mengangkang lebar mengitari pinggang Gintoki.

"Gin-chan—hh—" panggil Kagura pelan dengan suara desah tanpa sengaja. "Henti—kan—"

Seakan tak mendengar, Gintoki malah justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya di bibir Kagura. Ia bahkan memagut bibir itu dengan tempo progresif dan menghisap setiap sisinya tanpa terkecuali.

Gintoki sadar dirinya perlahan mengeras. Permainan bibir antara dirinya dan Kagura itu berefek besar pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Bahkan desah halus Kagura yang keluar tanpa disengaja pun secara tidak langsung memancing dirinya untuk melakukan hal yang lebih.

Sebelum Gintoki gelap mata dan sebelum Kagura mati kehabisan napas, pria akhir dua puluhan itu menyudahi ciuman panjangnya itu. Menempelkan kedua dahi mereka hingga masing-masing dari mereka dapat merasakan deru napas satu sama lain.

Kagura terengah. Wajahnya memerah. Kedua iris biru lautnya enggan menatap Gintoki, lebih suka menatap lantai kayu rumah mereka.

"Kagura—aku—" Gintoki tercekat, tenggorokannya kering tanpa alasan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata terucap. Tak ada kata yang terdengar. Kagura terdiam mendengar ucapan Gintoki barusan.

Gin-chan-nya yang selalu ada di sisinya. Gin-chan-nya yang selalu pergi untuk menyelamatkannya.

Bayangan itu mengabur. Bayangan semu yang entah sejak lama berubah menjadi perasaan lain yang tidak Kagura mengerti.

Bukannya menjelaskan kesalahpahaman itu, Gintoki justru tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya terangkat untuk mengusap bibir bawah Kagura pelan. Setelah usapan yang kesekian, barulah Gintoki mengecup singkat bibir Kagura.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Seakan candu yang tidak bisa ia lepaskan, bibir Kagura terlalu memikat dirinya.

"Gin-chan … aku—"

"—kau tidak perlu bicara," Gintoki menggeleng seraya membungkam seluruh ucapan Kagura, "Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Itu saja—"

"—aku juga mencintaimu, Gin-chan."

Tiga kata terucap. Satu nama terselip di sana. Gintoki kehilangan dirinya. Ucapan Kagura barusan membuatnya hilang dari peradaban.

Gintoki tidak mengerti. Jika membuat Kagura selalu berada di sisinya sudah cukup kenapa perasaannya menginginkan yang lain? Apakah perasaannya selama ini hanya karena ketertarikan seksual antara pria dan wanita? Atukah hanya kelainan seksual bodohnya semata?

Seakan tidak memberikan waktu untuk Gintoki berpikir, Kagura sudah balik mencium dirinya, merengkuhnya seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Kalaupun ini menjadi kesalahannya seumur hidup, Gintoki tidak masalah. Ia hanya ingin menjadikan Kagura sebagai miliknya.

Maka dari itu ia membalas ciuman Kagura. Mengalungkan lengan kecil itu di lehernya, juga balas merengkuh perempuan itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kembali memojokkan Kagura sampai menatap kaca, juga melumat bibir bengkak itu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Deru napasnya memberat. remasan tangan Kagura pada rambutnya membuat Gintoki nyaris hilang akal. Miliknya yang semakin keras dan milik Kagura yang basah dan lembab itu sesekali bergesekan. Entah disengaja atau tidak yang pasti Gintoki menyukai setiap sensasi yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Nggh—Gin-chan—" desah Kagura pelan ketika tangan Gintoki mulai menyusup ke dalam kaus kebesarannya. Sesekali meremas juga memainkan sebelah dadanya yang sudah bertumbuh.

Gintoki menyeringai ketika mendengar desah pelan Kagura. Ciumannya yang berpusat pada bibir kini berpindah ke perpotongan leher Kagura. Batang hidungnya yang mancung itu menyusur setiap garis leher yang perempuan itu miliki.

Bau sabun bayi yang bercampur sampo Tsubakiki miliknya bisa Gintoki rasakan. Gintoki kembali terkekeh, juga menyeringai. Sejak kapan Kagura punya kebiasaan menggunakan sabun bayi? Dan apa-apaan itu? Sampo _Tsubakiki_? Itukan miliknya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau punya kebiasaan mencuri barang orang?" tanya Gintoki di sela-sela kegiatannya mencium leher Kagura.

"Aku? Mencuri? Mencuri hatimu?" Kagura tertawa pelan, "Lucu sekali, Gin-chan."

"Ya, lucu. Lucu sekali," balas Gintoki sambil menggesekkan miliknya yang keras ke bagian bawah Kagura, "Apa kau sangat mencintaiku sampai menggunakan sampoku tanpa izin, hah?"

Kagura mendesah tertahan ketika merasakan kerasnya barang milik Gintoki menyentuh miliknya. "Sampoku—habis—hh—"

Gintoki terdiam sejenak dari aktivitas cium-mencium tapi tidak dengan gesek-menggesek. Ia tetap menggesekkan miliknya sekalipun kedua matanya sedang menangkap botol sampo Kagura berjejer di samping sikat gigi mereka.

"Kau yakin? Ingat apa kataku untuk anak yang doyan berbohong?"

"Aku tidak berbohong—dan aku sudah bukan anak-anak, Gin-chan—"

"—tepat sekali. Baumu bahkan seperti bayi," dalam sekali tarikan, Gintoki melucuti celana pendek Kagura beserta dalamannya, membuat Kagura polos di bagian bawahnya "Kau bahkan masih memanggilku, Gin-chan. Apa-apaan itu?"

Wajah Kagura memerah. Kedua irisnya menolak untuk menatap Gintoki. Terlebih dengan wajah Gintoki yang sedekat ini akan semakin membuatnya malu untuk mengakui kebohongannya.

"Lalu kau ingin dipanggil apa?" tanya Kagura dengan nada tsundere-nya.

Gintoki tidak langsung menjawab. Ia malah menyeringai lebar. Kedua tangannya mengangkat tubuh Kagura dan membopongnya ke luar kamar mandi menuju kamarnya.

"Gin-chan—berhenti! Turunkan aku—"

"—hah? Turunkan aku? Seperti ini?" dan Gintoki melemparkan tubuh Kagura tepat di atas futonnya. "Bagaimana? Kau tidak suka di kasur?"

"Tidak—Gin-chan, aku, maksudku—"

"—apa? Kau ingin melakukannya di westafel? _Ttaku_ , apasih yang ditonton anak-anak jaman sekarang? Pikirannya liar-liar—"

"—tidak bukan begitu, Gin-chan!" teriak Kagura sambil memukul-mukul dada Gintoki.

Sayangnya, kali ini Gintoki tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi samsak tinju begitu saja. Sebelah tangannya sudah lebih dulu mencekal kedua tangan Kagura sebelum pukulan ketiga menyerang dirinya. Bahkan dengan cepat Gintoki membawa dua pergelangan kecil itu ke atas kepala Kagura dan menahannya di sana.

"Gin-chan, Gin-chan, Gin-chan, kupingku panas—" gerutu Gintoki setengah kesal. Namun, sedetik kemudian ekspresi kesal itu berubah menjadi seringaian jahat.

"Panggil aku _daddy_ , Kagura-chan."

"Hah?—"

Kagura lagi-lagi harus menelan ucapannya. Gintoki kembali mencium Kagura dengan intens. Menyumpal mulut Kagura dengan mulutnya. Bahkan melumat habis setiap isinya.

Kagura mendesah tertahan. Rasannya aneh, jantungnya berdebar, perutnya seakan jatuh ke bawah. Terlebih ketika jari Gintoki mulai menyentuh bagian bawahnya, Kagura tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Gin-chan—hh—"

Gintoki menyeringai. Telunjuknya mengusap bagian terluar milik Kagura, menggoda pemiliknya untuk mendesahkan apa yang ia inginkan. "Daddy, Kagura-chan. Daddy," ucap Gintoki datar sambil memasukkan dua jarinya sekaligus.

"Cih, yang benar saja—" Kagura terengah menahan desah, "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau benar-benar pedofil, Gin-chan."

"Pedofil? Memangnya bocah ingusan seperti dirimu tahu arti pedofil?" Gintoki menarik kedua jarinya keluar lalu memasukkannya lagi. Begitu terus sampai Kagura nyaris kepuncakknya, "Umurmu enam belas—ah, bukannya akhir tahun sudah tujuh belas? Itu bukan pedofil, bodoh."

"Tetap saja—ah, Gin-chan—" Kagura memekik ketika ia nyaris ke puncak Gintoki malah menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Gin-chan, kau berengsek—"

"—mulut, bocah. Mulut," Gintoki menyeringai sambil melucuti kemeja dan yukatanya, meninggalkan celana panjang hitamnya sendirian. "Apa perlu kuajarkan bagaimana bicara dengan orang tua yang baik dan benar?"

Kagura memutar bola matanya malas. "Gin-chan, kau baru saja mengakui dirimu orang tua."

"Tentu saja, karena orang tua ini akan mengajarimu bagaimana bertindak yang baik dan benar."

Gintoki menyeringai tipis. Ia kembali mencium bibir Kagura seperti sebelumnya. Kasar dan berantakan. Sama sekali tidak berniat memberikan kesempatan untuk perempuan itu bicara. Tipikal sekali.

Tidak banyak yang berubah. Entah itu ketika mereka di kamar mandi atau pun di atas futon. Kagura masih memakai kausnya—minus celana dalam—Gintoki masih memakai celananya—minus kemeja hitam—mereka berdua masih memakai pakaian walaupun tidak lengkap.

Gintoki tidak merasa harus menyingkirkan kaos kebesaran itu. Menurutnya visual Kagura dengan pakaian simple itu terlihat laknat di matanya. Dadanya yang menegang dari balik kain—tentu saja. Lagipula, Gintoki hanya perlu menyingkap kaus kebesaran itu jika ia ingin meremas dada Kagura, mudah sekali.

Namun Kagura … perempuan itu tinggal meremas punggung Gintoki kalau pria itu sudah kelewat batas dalam hal menyentuh tubuhnya.

Gintoki tertawa dalam hati ketika ia menyadari kepolosan Kagura. Tangan itu bahkan menyasar ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Mencakar-cakar punggungnya, bukan merambah benda yang keras di bawah sana.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau membukanya?" tanya Gintoki setengah mengejek.

Kagura hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia terlalu malu dengan apa yang dimaksud Gintoki barusan. Rasanya aneh jika ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada Gin-chan. Ia tidak suka.

Kecuali mencium bibir. Kagura merasa itu bukan hal yang aneh mengingat film-film romantis sering menampilkan adegan ciuman.

Tapi, Gintoki itu do-S. Ia suka menjadi dominan dibandingkan menjadi submisif konyol. Maka dari itu, ia mengambil paksa tangan Kagura dan mengarahkan telapak kecil itu ke miliknya yang masih tertutup celana panjang.

Wajah Kagura memerah. Paksaan Gin-chan itu benar-benar sialan. Tangannya sudah tidak suci lagi.

Namun ketika melihat ekspresi aneh Gin-chan, Kagura jadi penasaran. Jarinya pun tergerak menurunkan resleting celana itu dan mengeluarkan benda yang tersimpan di sana.

Aneh. Bentuknya aneh. Kagura tidak habis pikir.

Tapi yang lebih aneh lagi bukan bentuknya yang seperti itu, melainkan gerakan Kagura yang tiba-tiba menghisap benda tersebut tanpa pikir panjang.

Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Kagura tidak menyukainya juga tidak membencinya.

"Ssh—Kagura— _temme_ —"

Suara berat Gin-chan terdengar di telinga Kagura. Bahkan sesekali pria itu mengeram rendah menahan desahannya.

Kagura tidak begitu paham apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Tapi, lidahnya yang pendek, juga rongga mulutnya yang kecil itu bergerak ritmis maju mundur menyusuri panjang benda milik Gin-chan.

Hingga rasanya benda itu membesar dan menghalangi jalan napasnya. Kagura mendadak tersedak ketika cairan kental itu menyembur keluar memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Wajahnya basah. Rambutnya juga ikut basah. Cairan itu tidak sempat ia telan semua dan akhirnya tumpah mengenai sprei futon.

" _Ttaku_ , aku tidak tahu kalau anak jaman sekarang nakal-" seringai Gintoki, "Sepertinya aku benar-benar kolot."

"Gin-chan, ini menjijikkan, rasanya aneh," Kagura mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan lengan bajunya, berusaha menghilangkan cairan itu, "Kalau mengeluh terus-terusan nanti cepat tua loh."

Gintoki menyeringai tipis. Kedua tangannya kembali mengurung Kagura, menidurkan perempuan di atas futon-nya, "Tapi kau menyukainya 'kan?"

Belum sempat Kagura berbicara Gintoki kembali menyumpal mulutnya lagi dengan ciumannya.

Kagura sendiri tidak terlalu terkejut. Setelah kesekian kalinya Gin-chan mencium bibirnya, Kagura mulai bisa mengikuti ritme kasar itu. Sesekali ia ikut membalas pagutan Gintoki dengan rasa yang sama. Sesekali pula tangannya bergerak meremas rambut Gintoki.

Namun semua keahliannya yang Kagura peroleh dengan usaha itu menjadi hancur ketika sesuatu yang keras dan tumpul itu menggesek bagian bawahnya kasar.

Hanya berada di luar. Menggesek milik Kagura seakan tidak berniat memasukinya.

"Gin-chan—hh—apa yang kau lakukan—"

"Sssh—diam Kagura- _temme_ , kau pikir hanya kau yang bisa bersenang-senang?"

Gintoki terengah di sela-sela kegiatannya. Napasnya yang putus-putus, juga suaranya yang makin lama makin memberat. Gerakannya semakin cepat namun tidak tepat sasaran. Hanya gesek-menggesek tidak kurang tidak lebih.

Jujur, Gintoki benci melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti ini. Menyiksa dirinya hanya untuk kepuasan yang setengah-setengah. Tapi semua rasanya berbeda ketika ia melakukannya dengan Kagura. Gintoki suka sensasi dimana milik mereka saling bersentuhan dan menggesek satu sama lain.

"Kumohon—Gin-chan—" Kagura mendesah pelan, merasa frustasi dengan apa yang Gintoki lakukan di bawah sana, "Lakukan—sekarang—ngh—"

"Sabar, bocah. Sabar," decak Gintoki kesal. Ia menangkat kedua kaki Kagura ke atas, mengalungkan anggota geraknya itu ke pinggangnya. Menggesekkan sedikit miliknya baru memasukkannya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Gin-chan—pelan-pelan—"

"Kau terlalu sempit, Kagura—" racau Gintoki. Ia malah menggerakkan miliknya cepat tanpa menunggu penyesuaian Kagura terlebih dahulu. "Ah, sialan—aku bisa gila."

Kagura terengah. Napasnya terasa sesak karena Gintoki kembali mencumbu bibirnya. Gerakan Gintoki yang kasar di bawah sana membuat miliknya berkedut ngilu.

Ketika Kagura mencapai puncaknya pun Gintoki juga tidak kunjung berhenti. Miliknya itu masih berdiri tegak dan keras. Gintoki pun membalikkan tubuh Kagura dan kembali memasukkan miliknya lewat belakang.

Satu. Dua. Tiga. Gintoki melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya, menghujami Kagura dengan kecepatan tidak manusiawinya.

Kagura hanya bisa menahan napasnya. Wajahnya yang terbenam di bantal itu membuatnya dadanya semakin sesak. Tangan Gintoki yang berada di puncak dadanya juga semakin memperparah kondisinya.

"Pelan-pelan—Gin-chan—ah."

Seakan tidak mendengar apa yang diminta Kagura, Gintoki malah menambah kecepatan geraknya. Bagian bawahnya yang mengeras dan menghajar titik terdalam Kagura. Hingga akhirnya Gintoki mencapai puncaknya, ia membenamkan seluruh miliknya sedalam-dalamnya, membiarkan seluruh cairannya keluar di dalam tubuh Kagura, sampai meluber membasahi futon-nya.

Gintoki terengah. Kagura juga terengah. Kedua badan mereka ambruk seketika pelepasan itu terjadi.

Aktivitas fisik yang tidak pernah Gintoki bayangkan itu benar-benar menguras fisiknya. Benar-benar di luar nalarnya.

Kaos yang masih Kagura kenakan, dan celana yang hanya turun setengah paha. Kedua tubuh yang basah dan lembab akibat keringat yang bercampur dengan cairan. Berantakan sekali.

Gintoki menelan ludah keringnya, berusaha menguasai diri untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangannya yang kekar itu melingkari pinggang kecil Kagura, merengkuh tubuh kecil itu dari belakang, memeluk Kagura dalam agar masuk dalam dekapannya.

Kepalanya bersender pada tengkuk Kagura. Batang hidungnya yang mancung terbenam di antara perpotongan leher jenjang Kagura, menyesap wangi sampo _tsubakiki_ yang bercampur dengan sabun bayi.

Lucu tapi sensual. Gintoki suka.

Empat kata terucap dari mulut Gintoki. Ia bergerak pelan meraih wajah Kagura untuk mencium kembali kecilnya. Tangannya yang bersarang di pinggang kecil Kagura mulai bergerak pelan. Melucuti sisa pakaian yang tersisa lalu mengulangi semuanya dari awal.

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN.

Guilty pleasure. Emang dua kata yang pas buat mendeskripsikan ginkagu. AHAHHAHAHHAHA /ketawajahad.

Eniwei, ini sebenernya murni one-shoot. Kan awalnya judulnya oshiete-ginpachi-sensei kan ye. Rate-nya juga T—semi M soalnnya gin-chan agak karena aku halu dan halu dan halu, akhirnya aku nambain beberapa cerita untuk nambain feelsnya.

Dan sepertinya ini masih ada beberapa chapter buat nambahin kesan guilty-nya Gintoki. HAHAHHAHA.

Tapi dunno, liburanku tinggal bentar lagi. Kalo udah masuk kuliah gatau kapan ada waktu buat bikin ff.

The last, mana bagian yang kamu suka?


	3. Chapter 3: State of mind of yours

Gintoki terbangun ketika mendengar suara gaduh pelan. Kedua matanya yang baru saja tertutup itu terpaksa menjeblakkan isinya ketika menyadari sisi lain dari futonnya terasa kosong.

Kagura, dengan tubuh polosnya, jatuh terduduk tak jauh dari tempatnya tidur sekarang.

Gintoki sebenarnya sudah bisa menebak kenapa dan apa yang menyebabkan perempuan itu jatuh dengan posisi seperti itu. Perlakuannya beberapa jam yang lalu memang tergolong kasar untuk ukuran Kagura yang baru pertama kali mencoba. Tidak heran kalau perempuan itu sedikit mengalami kesusahan dalam menggerakkan kedua kakinya.

Namun entah setan dari mana atau mungkin bawaan sifat sadisnya, Gintoki suka melihat Kagura kesusahan seperti itu. Rasanya ada kepuasan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan ketika melihat perlakuan kasarnya menimbulkan efek yang cukup untuk dibanggakan.

Memang gila. Tepat sekali.

Gintoki menghela napasnya singkat. Bukan karena merasa kesal atau lelah, tapi ia mencoba untuk menahan dirinya supaya tidak melakukan hal yang iya-iya ketimbang harus berurusan dengan tenaga yato Kagura.

Tentu saja, perempuan itu pasti akan menghajarnya jika ia meminta _jatah_ lagi.

Tak ingin semakin dibayangi olek pikiran kotornya, Gintoki pun beranjak dari futon yang selama ini ia tiduri. Memakai asal yukata tipisnya, lalu berjalan menuju tempat Kagura, membungkus tubuh polos perempuan itu dengan kemeja hitam miliknya.

Rambutnya kusut, kemejanya kebesaran, dan tubuhnya penuh dengan bercak ungu kemerahan. Terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat itu.

Berantakan sekali. Begitu pikir Gintoki ketika melihat tampilan Kagura sekarang.

Gintoki menyeringai tipis sedangkan Kagura mendengus keras. Perempuan itu bahkan sama sekali tidak berusaha menutupi emosinya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau seharusnya berterima kasih padaku, bocah."

"Gin-chan, seharusnya kau membayarku karena sudah mau menemanimu tidur."

Kedua alis Gintoki mengkerut. Terlalu kaget dengan ucapan Kagura. "Hah apa? Apa kau salah satu pelacurnya Hinowa?" gerutu Gintoki dengan nada kesal yang ditutup-tutupi. Kedua tangannya merengkuh Kagura, mengangkat tubuh kecil itu ala bridal dengan sekali angkatan. "Astaga, apasih yang botak itu ajarkan sampai isi otak anaknya tidak ada yang waras?"

"Papi memang botak, dan kamui juga tidak waras," Kagura mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Gintoki, mencari pegangan kalau semisal pria itu malah melemparnya ke luar jendela. "Tapi sepertinya yang paling tidak waras di sini adalah, kau, Gin-chan. Kau harusnya masuk penjara karena meniduri anak di bawah umur."

"Hah? Aku?" Gintoki menjedah seolah berpikir, kedua kakinya terus berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Kedua matanya yang tadinya menatap langit-langit rumah kini beralih ke Kagura—ke belahan dadanya maksudnya.

"Aku tidak ingat kalau sempat tertidur, aku bahkan tidak sempat bermimpi karena suaramu yang berisik itu."

"Gin-chan itu yang berisik … kau bahkan mengeluh punggungnya sakit setiap satu jam. Memangnya aku tidak dengar?"

"Aku? Berisik? Bukannya kamu yang dari tadi berisik?" kedua alis Gintoki terkenyit, tidak paham dengan ucapan Kagura barusan.

" _Gin-chan pelan-pelan, Gin-chan cepat masukkan, Gin-chan lebih cepat_ ," ucap Gintoki dengan menirukan suara cempreng Kagura. "Bukannya itu semua suaramu, Kagura-chan?"

Kagura terdiam. Mulutnya terkunci rapat sedangkan wajahnya memerah.

"Ah ya, aku ingat, suara desahanmu itu … keras sekali. Pasti nenek tua itu bisa mendengarnya. Seharusnya aku menutup mulutmu dengan tali saja."

"Berisik! Semua ini salah Gin-chan—"

"Iya-iya, salahku, membuatmu keenakan, iyakan—aduh!" sebuah cubitan kasar menyasar ke dada polos Gintoki. Rasanya perih sampai ke tulang karena Kagura sempat menggunakan tenaga yato-nya walaupun hanya sedikit.

Gintoki meringis. Dadanya pasti sudah sobek sekarang. Ia pun menurunkan Kagura dari gendongannya, mendudukkan perempuan itu di kursi pendek yang ada di kamar mandi. Setelah itu, Gintoki membuka sedikit yukata putihnya, mematut dirinya di kaca, memeriksa apakah cubitan Kagura tadi berakibat fatal pada kulitnya.

"Oi … Kagura-teme, aku tahu kalau kau itu ras petarung terkuat di dunia—atau bahkan di seluruh semesta—tapi bisakah kau sedikit berbelas kasihan pada _ossan_ ini?" tanya Gintoki sarkas ketika melihat dadanya benar-benar terdapat luka gores. "Bisa-bisa aku mati tanpa memiliki keturunan."

"Nanti tidak ada Gintoki: next generation. Shuueisha akan membunuh kita—kau mau tanggung jawab?!"

"Kita sudah tidak ada di Shuueisha lagi, Gin-chan—dan lagi— _Ossan_ pengangguran itu pantas mendapatkannya—aku tidak salah," Kagura mengedikkan bahunya cuek, tidak begitu peduli dengan apa yang Gintoki risaukan. "Lagipula kata Shinpachi, Gin-chan itu impoten. Tidak bisa punya anak."

Kedua mata Gintoki menyipit, ucapan Kagura barusan sedikit menyinggungnya. Benar-benar _menyinggungnya_. "Darimana itu sumbernya? Kau harus memberi sitasi kalau tidak, orang akan akan menuntutmu."

" _Dari Shinpachi_ ," Kagura mengulangnya dengan nada yang sama namun tekanan yang berbeda, "Memangnya siapa yang bakal menuntutku? Punya Gin-chan kecil. Pantas saja Shinpachi bilang begitu."

Urat emosi milik Gintoki mulai menegang. Ucapan Kagura barusan itu benar-benar ofensif sampai membuat Gintoki kesal setengah mati.

"Kau bilang apa?! Kecil?! Kau ingin merasakannya lagi?!"

Kagura hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek. Perempuan itu malah berbalik membelakangi Gintoki, tidak begitu peduli dengan raut kesal yang ditampilkan oleh pria itu.

"Jawab kalau orang sedang bicara, dasar bocah berengsek!"

"Kau yang harus membayarku, Gin-chan. Kau lupa ya? Gajiku bulan kemarin belum turun-turun!"

"Gaji itu mitos. Aku tidak mengenalnya," jawab Gintoki asal-asalan. Ia pun mendekati Kagura lalu membalikkan tubuh kecil itu agar menghadapnya, "Bagaimana dengan gaji seumur hidup? Tapi kau harus bekerja denganku seumur hidup juga."

"Tidak mau, Gin-chan pemalas, aku pasti disuruh kerja berat-berat," jawab Kagura tanpa pikir panjang, "Kalau Gin-chan butuh orang untuk memasak, mencuci, dan mengurus rumah, sudah ada Shinpachi yang mau melakukannya. Aku tidak mau!"

"Siapa bilang kau akan melakukan hal itu semua? Yang ada rumah ini hancur kalau kau yang membersihkan! Aku juga tidak mau menghabiskan seumur hidupku makan nasi telurmu itu—ugh membayangkannya saja sudah seperti di neraka!"

Urat emosi Kagura ikutan menegang ketika mendengar makanan nasionalnya dihina. Baginya, tidak ada yang enak selain nasi-telur dan lembaran murah sukonbu! Hanya orang bodoh dan tidak punya otak yang bilang makanan itu tidak enak.

"Ya sudah! Sama Shinpachi saja sana! Kalau kau memecatku, aku bisa pergi dengan papi!"

"Siapa yang bilang aku akan memecatmu? Dan apa-apaan sikapmu itu? Kembali ke papi-mu? Kau apa kau sedang berpura-pura sebagai istri yang kabur dari rumah suaminya hanya karena pertengkaran kecil?" Gintoki menyeringai tipis. Ternyata Kagura jauh lebih mudah untuk dijebak daripada yang Gintoki kira.

"Kau marah ya? Atau cemburu? Ah, bukan—sepertinya cemburu itu agak …" Gintoki menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, seringaiannya semakin melebar ketika menyadari perubahan karakter Kagura, "Sejak kapan kau jadi tsundere, Kagura?"

Kedua alis Kagura mengernyit tidak paham. Terkadang obrolan dengan Gin-chan itu sulit dicerna karena pria itu selalu menggunakan bahasa tingkat rendah. Kagura tidak mengerti.

"Gin-chan, mukamu mesum. Menjijikkan," tukas Kagura datar. Kedua matanya bahkan menatap Gintoki dengan jengah. "Keluarlah, aku mandi."

"Kita belum selesai bicara dan kau sudah main usir saja? Astaga, benar-benar bocah ini … tidak punya sopan santun."

"Memangnya apa lagi yang mau dibicarakan, Gin-chan?" Kagura menjeda menahan emosinya yang sedikit terpicu, "Cih, memang benar ya, orang dewasa itu merepotkan. Selalu mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil!"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Padahal ini saat yang paling tepat untuk menarik kata-katamu kembali."

"Kata-kata yang mana? Aku tidak mengerti!" Kagura mendorong tubuh Gintoki yang makin lama makin mendesaknya, "Kau sebaiknya keluar atau aku akan menendang bokongmu!"

"Harusnya aku yang menendang bokongmu, Kagura. Kau lupa ya, kalau pria yang di depanmu ini tingkat kesadisannya sudah level dewa?"

"Hah? Aku tidak—hei—" Belum sempat Kagura mengeluarkan argumennya, Gintoki sudah membuka melucuti pakaian Kagura. Ia bahkan menghempaskan kain itu ke sembarang arah.

"Apa-apaan kau, Gin-chan?! Menyingkir dariku!" Kagura mengangkat tangannya, hendak melemparkan kepalan tangannya ke ulu hati Gintoki. Namun, Gintoki sudah keburu mencekal pergelangan tangannya lalu mengikatnya dengan pakaian yang tadi ia lempar ke sembarang arah.

"Menyingkir? Tentu saja, Kagura-chan. Tapi tidak sebelum menghukummu!"

"Menghukum?! Kau gila ya?! Dasar orang tua mesum! Pedofil! Berengsek!" Kagura berusaha menendang Gintoki dengan kakinya, tapi Gintoki jauh lebih sigap dengan membalikkan tubuh Kagura sampai menabrak dinding kamar mandi.

"Lepas—Gin-chan berengsek—" Kagura dengan sisa tenaganya berusaha mengeluarkan dirinya walaupun pada akhirnya usahanya berakhir sia-sia.

Bagaimana tidak? Kedua tangannya diikat, kakinya ditindih, dan tubuhnya dikurung. Lengkap sekali.

"Berengsek? Bukannya perempuan suka laki-laki berengsek, ya?"

Kagura hanya bisa mendecih kesal. Baginya Gintoki yang sedang kumat sifat sadisnya itu lebih menyebalkan ketimbang kehabisan _flashsale_ di shopee.

Kagura sendiri juga bukan perempuan bodoh dan polos. Hidup bertahun-tahun dengan Gintoki membuatnya sadar bahwa laki-laki adalah mahluk yang sembilan puluh persennya adalah selangkangan. Sisanya hanyalah ambisi kosong untuk menjadi harem king seperti Kirito atau Hyodou Issei.

Terlebih kalau ia mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu, Kagura sebenarnya sedikit takut dengan Gintoki. Pria itu terlalu mengerikan dalam urusan menjajahi tubuh orang lain. Kagura tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi—setidaknya sekarang, atau dia benar-benar tidak akan bisa berjalan seharian.

Alasan kenapa dia bicara kasar dari tadi juga karena dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Gintoki di dekatnya. Apalagi mereka sama-sama telanjang walaupun secara teknis Gintoki tidak benar-benar telanjang. Bagian atas yukata-nya hanya agak longgar hingga memperlihatkan dada polosnya.

Namun terlepas dari telanjang atau tidaknya, bagi Kagura yang benar-benar telanjang, keberadaan Gintoki adalah suatu ancaman. Apalagi pria itu tidak menggenakan apapun di balik yukata-nya.

Namun, semua yang Kagura takutkan itu tinggal imajinasi kotor belaka. Gintoki tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya kecuali menyiram tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Kagura agak kecewa, tapi ia juga merasa lega.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gin-chan?!"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Tentu saja memandikanmu."

Kagura menganga saking kehilangan kata-katanya. Rasanya seperti sudah membangun benteng yang tinggi tapi musuh malah datang dengan camilan dan minuman hangat. Mengesalkan sekali.

"Kau pikir apa, hm? Sebaiknya kau buang pikiran kotormu itu, bakagura," Gintoki menjedah seraya menggosokkan sabun mandi ke punggung Kagura. Gerakan tangannya sangat pelan dan hati-hati berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Karena bagiku tidak ada hal yang aneh sekalipun aku melakukan **** dan *** dan *** padamu di kamar mandi."

"Gin-chan omonganmu itu yang kotor. Mereka bahkan menyensornya saking kotornya."

"Tepat sekali, jadi, santai saja," lanjut Gintoki sambil mencuci rambut Kagura. "Aku tipe orang yang memakan makanan enak di akhir.

Kagura bergidik ngeri. Mulutnya tidak lagi menjawab kembali argumen itu seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ia bahkan tidak mengumpat seperti biasanya.

Bukannya karena merasa tersentuh atau terpesona dengan semua yang Gintoki lakukan dan ucapkan. Yang benar saja. Kagura sudah kehilangan minatnya untuk berdebat dengan Gintoki. Semua argumen yang bakal ia ucapkan akan dibalikkan dengan mudah oleh Gintoki. Mengesalkan sekali.

Jadi, dibandingkan harus membuang tenaganya untuk hal yang tidak berguna, Kagura lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri membaca situasi. Lagipula Gintoki tidak—belum—melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh sejauh ini. Kalau pun memang pria itu akan melakukannya, Kagura tinggal menendang neo Armstrong cyclone jet Armstrong milik Gintoki itu.

"Tutup matamu, Kagura."

Suara berat Gintoki yang disusur dengan guyuran air memecahkan pikiran Kagura. Mau tidak mau Kagura menuruti ucapan Gintoki barusan, menutup matanya agar tidak kemasukan sampo dan air.

"Anak pintar, kau harus sering-sering begini, Kagura. Kau tahu? Mengurusmu itu lebih sulit dibandingkan mengurusi Sadaharu," kekeh Gintoki pelan ketika sedang membilas tubuh dan kepala Kagura yang penuh sabun dan sampo. Rasanya lucu saja anak yang dari tadi melawannya itu menjadi penurut ketika sedang dimandikan.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku juga akan menutup mata. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Gin-chan," ada jeda sejenak, "Dan satu hal yang perlu digarisbawahi, aku bukan anjing."

"Benar 'kah? Tapi yang namanya penurut tetap saja penurut. Iya 'kan?" Gintoki membalikkan tubuh Kagura menghadap dirinya. Ia melepaskan ikatan yang memborgol tangan Kagura lalu membilas tubuh polos itu dengan sekali guyuran. "Cepat bersihkan bagian depanmu. Kau tidak ingin aku meremas dada kecilmu itu, bukan?"

Kagura mendecih—lagi. Namun kali ini ada umpatan yang menyertainya. Tangannya menyambar sabun batangan dari tangan Gintoki. Dengan cepat ia mengusapkan benda wangi itu ke tubuhnya. Sambil menggerutu, tentu saja.

"Iya kecil karena Gin-chan meremasnya terlalu kuat!" racau Kagura setengah kesal.

"Hei … dada itu kalau sering diremas akan cepat besar. Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku."

Kagura tidak menjawab ucapan sok ilmiah itu. Ia tidak begitu peduli sebenarnya karena ia lebih memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan sabun dan tubuhnya.

Setelah yakin tubuhnya penuh dengan sabun Kagura hendak membilasnya dengan air. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika melihat Gintoki mulai melucuti sisa pakaiannya, membuat dirinya sama-sama telanjang, bahkan pria itu mulai mengambil tempat lebih dekat dengan Kagura.

"A—apa yang Gin-chan lakukan?! Cepat pakai bajumu, Gin-chan!"

"Aku? Kau bisa lihat sendiri, bukan? Aku sedang melepas bajuku sekarang."

Emosi Kagura yang sempat redam kini mulai memanas. Gintama memang sering menampilkan bagian tubuh telanjang dan bagian vital pria. Tapi entah kenapa Kagura merasa gugup ketika melihat Gintoki melepaskan baju tepat di hadapannya.

"Tapi tidak di sini juga! Gin-chan mesum!"

"Hah? Mesum? Oi, Kagura, sepertinya pikiranmu itu yang harus dibersihkan," kata Gintoki santai sambil terus melepas bajunya, "Siapa juga yang mau melakukan hal mesum padamu? Aku mau mandi, dan kau harus menggosok punggungku seperti aku menggosok punggungmu!"

Kagura kembali terdiam. Ini kali keduanya Gintoki membuat dirinya kehilangan kata-katanya saking merasa bodohnya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, bakagura? Kau ingin melakukan **** dan *** di kamar mandi? Sabar, nanti—aduh! Sakit, woy!"

Kagura menggeplak kepala Gintoki. Masih merasa kesal dengan sikap pria itu selama ini. Rasanya mengesalkan ketika ia sedang sangat kesal tapi pria itu tidak menanggapinya dengan serius. Malah membuat segalanya menjadi lelucon kotor.

Namun, Kagura tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Gintoki sudah keburu memberikan punggungnya. Alhasil, Kagura pun mulai melakukan hal yang diminta pria itu, menggosok punggung lebarnya dengan tangan kecil ini. Menyedihkan sekali.

Punggung Gintoki ternyata jauh lebih lebar dari apa yang Kagura kira. Bahkan, otot-ototnya tercetak sempurna dan terasa keras dan kokoh sekalipun kerjaannya cuma makan-tidur-makan-tidur saja.

Ada banyak luka bekas sayatan pedang tertinggal di punggung itu. Ada pula bekas cakarannya semalam terlihat di sana.

Kagura terkekeh pelan menyadari banyaknya cakaran yang ia buat. Namun perasaannya mendadak sedih ketika menyadari bekas sayatan pedang lah yang paling banyak meninggali punggung Gintoki.

Kadang Kagura berpikir berapa banyak medan perang yang Gintoki lalui. Ditusuk dari berbagai arah, ditikam di sana-sini, disayat tanpa kenal ampun. Pasti menyakitkan sekali.

Gintoki bukan yato. Gintoki bukan ras petarung seperti Kagura. Pria itu tidak memiliki kemampuan regenerasi yang cepat seperti dirinya.

Mungkin berkali-kali kematian menghampiri pria itu. Luka yang menganga, darah yang mengucur, dan bantuan yang tidak kunjung datang. Membayangkannya sudah membuat Kagura takut duluan.

"Kau itu menggosok punggungku atau meraba punggungku? Kenapa rasanya sampai ke selangkangan?"

Kagura mendesah pelan, ia mengambil air lalu membilas punggung yang sudah dipenuhi oleh busa sabun itu. "Aku sedang mencakar punggungmu, puas?"

"Mungkin belum, karena seingatku kau hanya mencakar punggungku ketika kita berada di ranjang."

Kagura mendesah lagi. Entah kenapa ia merasa lelah dengan lelucon kotor Gintoki kali ini. Rasanya tidak lucu, dan membuat moodnya semakin buruk.

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli," Kagura meletakkan gayung di lantai, ia pun mulai beranjak dari kursi pendeknya sekalipun selangkangannya terasa perih. "Daah, Aku mau pergi—" namun sebelum sempat ia pergi, Gintoki sudah keburu mencekal tangannya dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Gin-chan, kalau kau melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, aku akan menendangmu sampai batang di selangkanganmu itu hancur."

"Kasar sekali, kau sebaiknya tidak banyak berprasangka buruk dengan orang lain atau kau tidak akan memiliki teman."

"Cih, yang benar saja. Teman-temanku bahkan lebih banyak darimu, Gin-chan!"

"Apanya yang lebih banyak dariku? Temanku adalah temanmu juga, dasar bocah," Gintoki memutar bola matanya malas. Ia membawa tubuh Kagura dan tubuhnya ke dalam bak mandi yang sudah terisi dengan air hangat. "Zura, Mayora, Soichiro-kun, Shinpachi, Otae, Kyubei … siapa lagi teman-temanmu yang aku tidak tahu? Itu teman-temanku juga, bakagura—"

"—Hiashi—Hongo Hiashi," sambar Kagura cepat. "Gin-chan tidak kenal dengan Hiashi. Berarti Gin-chan tidak berteman dengannya. Hiashi itu temanku. Bukan teman Gin-chan!"

"Oi … oi … posesif sekali … kau bisa membuat _ossan_ ini bisa-bisa cemburu …."

"Cemburu? Gin-chan cuma kesepian karena aku tidak ada. Papi bilang begitu—"

"—yah, aku tidak peduli karena yang jelas perempuan yang bernama Kagura sudah menjadi milikku."

"Siapa milik siapa hah?! Sejak kapan aku mau menjadi milikmu, Gin-chan?!" teriak Kagura emosi. Ia berusaha menjauh dari tubuh Gintoki tapi kedua tangan pria itu sudah keburu mengurung pinggangnya, menahan tubuh Kagura untuh menjauhi dirinya.

"Kupikir sejak semalam? Kau memanggil namaku keras sekali. Mau kuingatkan lagi?"

Kagura terdiam. Mukanya mendadak memerah. Terlebih bibir Gintoki sudah mulai menggesek daun telinganya. Membuat Kagura secara tidak langsung menjadi panas dingin.

Siaga satu. Kagura merasakan alarm bahaya di sekelilingnya.

Namun rasanya alarm itu hanya terdengar sebentar. Setelah Gintoki mengucapkan hal-hal seerotis itu pun juga tidak ada yang terjadi. Pria itu malah menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding bak walaupun kedua tangan yang masih melingkari pinggang Kagura.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Bukannya aku sudah berjanji?"

Gintoki tersenyum sekilas. Lingkarang tangannya di pinggang Kagura semakin mengerat, merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka yang polos tanpa penghalang satu lembar kain pun.

"Gin-chan, kau sering berbohong. Kau pikir aku tidak ingat?" ucap Kagura lirih. Segaris senyuman tipis tercetak di bibirnya. Tanpa ia sadari punggunya sudah bersandar di dada telanjang Gintoki.

"Aku? Berbohong? Yang sering berbohong itu kau—ingat? Kemarin kau menggunakan sampoku diam-diam. Dasar tukang tipu!" Gintoki menjeda seraya mereposisi posisi duduknya, "Jangan banyak bergerak, Kagura … Kau tidak ingin shenlong di selangkanganku terbangun lalu menusuk dirimu lagi, bukan?"

Kedua mata Kagura hanya menatap datar Gintoki. Rasanya lelucon shenglong itu sudah terlalu sering dipakai sampai rasanya sangat tidak lucu. "Kau saja yang lemah syahwat, Gin-chan. Menyedihkan."

"Hei … laki-laki mana yang tidak nafsuan ketika melihat perempuan telanjang. Apalagi dengan tubuh yang saling menempel seperti ini—duh," Gintoki menjedah seraya menahan napasnya ketika merasakan miliknya menggesek bagian tubuh Kagura di bawah sana.

"Kau mungkin tidak seseksi Tsunade, tapi tetap saja shenlong-ku bereaksi setiap kali melihat—aduh! Iyaa-iya aku diam. Kenapa sih perempuan itu sensi amat?!"

Kagura terkekeh ketika melihat reaksi Gintoki yang takluk hanya dengan sebuah geplakan _pelan_. Bertingkah konyol, bicara kotor, bersikap kekanakan. Tapi yang paling penting, terkadang pria itu menunjukkan sisi dewasanya ketika diperlukan.

"Gin-chan, kau harus memperlakukan perempuan dengan baik seperti kau memperlakukan ibumu."

"Ibu? Aku tidak ingat punya ibu. Mungkin kau yang ibu-ibu."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mau jadi ibu-ibu. Mereka suka sebar hoax di WA."

"Bukan … bukan ibu-ibu yang seperti itu," Gintoki menjedah sejenak, ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Kagura, membisikkan sekalimat pendek dengan nada rendahnya.

"Ibu dari anak-anakku, Tentu saja."

Kagura agak terdiam. Dia merinding sebenarnya. Napas hangat Gintoki sedikit menerpa perpotongan lehernya, menciptakan sensasi aneh yang Kagura sendiri tidak paham itu apa.

"Gin-chan … kau menjijikkan."

Gintoki hanya terkekeh pelan. Ia merapatkan pelukannya, menyandarkan rahangnya di perpotongan leher itu, membentangkan kedua kaki panjangnya di kedua sisi tubuh Kagura, menahan perempuan itu agar tidak menjauh darinya.

Suara tetes air yang tenang dan deru napas mereka yang pelan sesekali terdengar di ruangan yang sepi ini. Tidak ada perdebatan ataupun umpatan seperti biasanya. Kedua orang itu lebih memilih untuk menikmati ketenangan yang tercipta di dalam kamar mandi ini dibandingkan melempar umpatan kebencian satu sama lain.

Hingga suara pelan Kagura terdengar memanggil nama Gintoki.

Bukan Gin-chan ataupun kau. Tapi Gintoki. Hanya Gintoki.

"Kenapa kau meniduriku semalam?"

Pertanyaan itu terucap tapi jawaban yang diharapkan sama sekali terdengar. Kagura yang masih dalam pelukan Gintoki dan Gintoki yang masih memeluk Kagura. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang mau beranjak dari tempat ini sekalipun pertanyaan sensitif itu terucap.

"Gin-chan—"

"—Gintoki. Gintoki saja," potong Gintoki cepat, "Aku lebih senang kalau kau memanggilku begitu dibandingkan Gin-chan atau panggilan kasar lainnya."

Kagura terdiam sejenak. Segaris senyuman tipis tercetak di bibirnya. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Gin-chan."

"Apa menurutmu aku memang harus menjawabnya?"

"Tentu. Kalau kau tidak ingin dicap laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Kau tahu? Mau jawaban sepanjang sungai Amazon pun juga tidak akan membuktikan apapun. Aku akan tetap terlihat sebagai pria berengsek di matamu," Gintoki menjeda mengambil napas pendek, "Pria yang banyak bicara tidak bisa dipegang ucapannya. Kau harus tahu itu."

"Lalu? Apa Gin-chan akan diam saja? Kau justru akan terlihat jauh lebih payah dibandingkan pria bermulut besar di luar sana—"

"—kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke perjanjian awal?"

"Perjanjian yang mana?" Kagura mengernyit tidak paham.

"Perjanjian dimana kau bekerja denganku seumur hidup, dan aku akan membayarmu dengan makan tiga kali sehari, rumah bebas sewa, dan hidup tenang tanpa gangguan pria-pria mesum seperti Soichiro-kun," Gintoki terkekeh di bagian Soichiro-kun. Mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukan bocah itu, Gintoki sangat ingin menonjok muka malasnya.

"Bagaimana, Kagura? Kau suka?"

"Gin-chan, kau tidak romantis, aku inginnya makan sehari lima kali" Kagura melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, kecewa dengan sikap Gintoki yang tidak sesuai ekspektasinya, "Tidak ada perempuan yang ingin dilamar di kamar mandi."

"Tentu saja, namaku bukan romantic, namaku Sakata Gintoki—apa yang kau harapkan dariku?" Gintoki tersenyum sekilas. Sebelah tangannya meraih dagu Kagura lalu mencium bibir perempuan itu pelan.

Kagura terkekeh pelan. Ia membuka mulutnya menyambut bibir Gintoki yang sudah mulai melumatnya di sana-sini.

Suara decap mulai terdengar setelahnya. Gintoki terus menekan Kagura sampai perempuan itu nyaris tidak bisa mengimbanginya. Wajahnya memiring perlahan, mencari posisi ternyaman untuk melumat bibir Kagura. Tangan bersarang pada tengkuk sedangkan sebelahnya menahan pinggang Kagura untuk berpindah posisi.

Desah tertahan keluar dari mulut Kagura. Ia berusaha mendorong Gintoki agar memberikan waktu sekiranya beberapa detik untuknya bernapas. Namun telapak tangan pria itu sudah keburu menekan tengkuknya sebelum ia sukses menciptakan jarak.

Sampai akhirnya Gintoki sadar bahwa Kagura sangat payah dalam hal berciuman, ia pun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Ada apa dengan sikapmu ini? Padahal tadi jual mahal?"

Kagura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Kedua telapak tangannya berada di atas dada bidang Gintoki, menahan jarak agar tetap konstan. "Entahlah, Gin-chan tidak suka?"

"Dibandingkan tidak suka, rasanya sedikit … mencurigakan."

"Mungkin," Kagura tertawa. Ia pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Gintoki, "Laki-laki aneh, ya? Dikasih hati minta rempela."

"Apa-apaan omonganmu itu, bocah?" Gintoki memutar tubuh Kagura, menaikkan tubuh kecil itu tepat di atas pangkuannya. Menghadap langsung tubuhnya sendiri, dengan kedua inti mereka yang saling tumpang tindih, bergesekan satu sama lain.

"Kau bicara seakan sudah memiliki seribu pacar saja. Aku tidak suka."

"Pacarku memang banyak, Gin-chan tidak percaya?"

"Tidak, karena aku tahu aku satu-satunya."

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Tentu saja," ucap Gintoki yakin, "Harus yakin kalau mau menang," tambahnya dengan seringaian tipis di akhir.

Gintoki mencium bibir Kagura lagi. Tangan kanannya kembali menekan tengkuk perempuan itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di pinggang Kagura. Berusaha menahan pergerakan perempuan itu agar tetap berada di atasnya.

Tidak banyak suara yang terdengar di kamar lembab itu. Bunyi kecipak air dan desah rendah suara mereka hanya terdengar sayup nyaris tak terdengar dari luar.

Gintoki terus melumat bibir Kagura sekalipun perempuan itu nyaris tidak bisa membalasnya sama sekali. Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana kondisi perempuan yang ada di pangkuannya. Kagura terlalu fokus untuk membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan Gintoki. Tapi, pergerakannya yang setengah-setengah itu, malah terlihat seolah sedang menggesekkan miliknya ke barang milik Gintoki yang sudah mengeras di bawah sana.

"Gin—chan—" Kagura mendesah pelan. Ia masih berusaha membuat jarak agar tubuh mereka tidak terlalu bersinggungan. Namun Gintoki dengan cepat menahan pergerakan Kagura, menarik tubuh itu sampai miliknya nyaris melakukan penetrasi.

Suara desahan kembali terdengar. Gintoki menggeram rendah menahan napasnya. Miliknya yang keras menyentuh celah Kagura yang sempit. Membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ah, sial, _shenlong_ -ku berdiri lagi."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Gintoki menepati janjinya. Walaupun, secara teknis iya. Gintoki tidak melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya di kamar mandi. Bahkan miliknya itu sama sekali tidak menyentuh celah Kagura kecuali di bagian cium-mencium tadi.

Tentu saja. Gintoki 'kan laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab.

Rasanya Kagura ingin tertawa. Pria itu mungkin sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya, tidak juga merabanya, apalagi memasukkan miliknya yang keras itu ke dalam Kagura. Tapi, memaksa Kagura untuk melakukan sedikit pelayanan pada miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak itu.

Katanya sih, Gintoki tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya menegang tidak terpuaskan. Dia akan sangat terganggu jika cairan itu tidak dikeluarkan. Apalagi Kagura yang selalu berada di sekitarnya akan menambah parah kondisi hormonnya.

Katanya sih, begitu. Karena kasihan, Kagura mengabulkan permintaan sepihak itu walaupun pada akhirnya dia dieksploitasi lagi.

Bagaimana tidak? Gintoki memintanya dua kali. Catat, dua kali. Kagura disuruh mengulum benda besar itu sebanyak dua kali klimaks. Sialan.

Egois. Sangat-sangat egois. Kagura ingin marah sebenarnya, tapi ia urungkan karena Gintoki sudah merawatnya dengan baik,

Ya, dengan sangat baik. Menggendongnya ke kamar, mengeringkan tubuhnya, dan memberikannya pakaian yang layak. Walaupun pakaian yang Gintoki berikan bukanlah pakaiannya Kagura, melainkan atasannya piama hijau lumut milik Gintoki.

Atasan. Hanya atasan.

Ketika ditanya kenapa pun Gintoki hanya berdalih konyol. Dia tidak tahu dimana lemari Kagura. Dia juga bilang kalau pakaian wanita itu terlalu merepotkan, terlalu membuang banyak kain, jadi dia hanya memberikan atasan piamanya tanpa sehelai pun dalaman.

Ah, salah. Gintoki memberikannya celana dalam, tapi itu celana dalamnya sendiri. Bukan celana dalamnya Kagura.

Keparat.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dengan pakaianku?"

"Masih tanya? Kau hanya memberikanku atasanya saja! Kau bahkan tidak memberikanku dalaman!" sungut Kagura kesal ketika menyadari pakaian yang diberikan hanya atasan saja.

"Atasan? Untuk apa bawahan kalau atasan itu sudah menutupi bagian bawahmu?" gintoki menjeda seraya memutar bola matanya malas, "Merepotkan, semua celana dalam itu sama. Kenapa kau begitu marah?"

"Sama?! Kau bilang celana dalamku sama dengan celana dalammu?! Katakan, dimana letak persamaannya, berengsek!"

"Tenanglah, ada apa dengamu? Apa kau sedang pms?" kedua mata ikan Gintoki menatap Kagura heran. Baginya, emosi Kagura yang meledak-ledak itu tidak sesuai dengan alasannya. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah celana dalam warna krem dari dalam saku celananya. "Cepat berdiri! Akan kupasangkan celana dalam."

"Apa katamu?! Memasangkan?! Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Iya, iya, aku sudah gila, gila karenamu," jawab Gintoki asal seakan tidak peduli. Kedua tangannya sudah siap untuk memakaikan Kagura celana dalam. "Mau kupakaikan tidak?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Bia raku yang pakai sendiri."

"Kau bercanda? Memangnya kau bisa berdiri memasang celana dalam sendiri?"

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu?! Cepat berikan—ah—" Kagura mengaduh pelan. Selangkangannya terasa ngilu ketika ia mencoba berdiri untuk meraih celana dalamnya. Alhasil, Kagura kembali jatuh terduduk di atas futon Gintoki.

"Lihat? Apa aku bilang?"

"Kau tidak bilang apa-apa."

"Ayolah, kita persingkat ini, Kagura. Jangan memperpanjang masalah," ucap Gintoki setengah kesal. "Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, sungguh."

Kedua mata Kagura menyipit. Ia menatap sinis celana dalam yang ada dalam genggaman Gintoki.

Memang sih, celana dalamnya sendiri, tapi Kagura agak curiga. Gintoki itu manipulatif, sadis, ada udang di balik batu. Pastinya kebaikanhatinya hari ini akan menjadi akar kesadisannya di masa depan.

Kagura mengantisipasi itu. Ia tidak mau jadi objek pelampiasan nafsu bejad Gintoki. Bisa-bisa ia mati muda kalau harus menghadapi setan putih itu lagi.

Namun saat ini Kagura tidak punya pilihan lain. Dia jelas tidak bisa berjalan ke lemari yang letaknya cukup jauh hanya untuk mengambil celana dalam. Dia sendiri juga tidak mau tidur berdua bersama Gintoki tanpa celana dalam.

Ayolah, dirinya dengan pakaian lengkap saja sudah bahaya apalagi tanpa celana dalam? Terlebih, Gintoki tidak memberikannya bra ataupun singlet untuk pakaian dalamnya. Mengesalkan.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, Kagura menyanggupi tawaran Gintoki. Ia memegang kedua bahu Gintoki, menggunakan kedua sisinya sebagai tumpuan dari berat tubuhnya, memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam celana, dan membiarkan Gintoki yang menarik kain segitiga itu sampai ke pinggangnya.

"Selesai. Aman, bukan? Aku 'kan sudah berjanji," ucap Gintoki bangga.

Kagura hanya mencibir pelan. Kedua matanya masih menatap sinis Gintoki. Dari posisinya sekarang, letak wajah pria itu hanya mencapai perutnya. Tidak juga begitu jauh karena Kagura bisa merasakan deru napas Gintoki di kulitnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, berengsek," Kagura tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari kedua tangan Gintoki berada di pinggulnya, masih memegang karet celana dalamnya. "Aku akan menendang wajahmu kalau kau macam-macam."

"Aku tidak percaya," segaris seringaian terlihat di bibir Gintoki, "Sejauh yang kulihat kau ini tipikal bocah bermulut besar yang suka sekali bicara omong kosong."

"Munafik. Kalau memang mulutku besar kenapa kau memintaku untuk mengulum milikmu yang menjijikkan itu?!"

"Kau masih membahas itu? Sejak kapan kau menjadi pendendam, Kagura."

Kagura memberengutkan bibirnya. Merasa kesal, ingin membalas. Tapi ketika ia mendengar nada lelah Gintoki, Kagura mendadak berpikir dua kali untuk membalas argumen pria itu.

Namun, ketika Gintoki melihat raut memelas Kagura, gantian dirinya yang tidak tega dengan perempuan itu. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Gintoki menjeda seraya menghembuskan napas beratnya, "Bagaimana? Kita damai?"

Kagura hanya tersenyum. Bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

Tidak ada suara setelahnya. Entah jeda beberapa menit keduanya hanya saling bertatapan, melempar pandangan satu sama lain.

Kedua tangan Kagura masih di pundak Gintoki, sedangkan Gintoki masih menyarangkan tangannya di pinggang Kagura. Seakan enggan untuk keluar dari tempat itu.

Hingga waktu habis terbuang, Gintoki menarik ke atas kemeja Kagura hingga sebatas dada, memperlihatkan perut rata Kagura yang mulus. Setelah itu, ia memajukan wajahnya, mencium perut itu dengan pelan.

Kagura menahan napasnya. Ciuman Gintoki pada perutnya sebatas mengecup. Tidak lebih. Namun rasanya menyebar sampai ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Gin-chan—" Kagura memekik ketika bibir Gintoki mulai bergerak di sana-sini, menjilat beberapa bagian, bahkan terkadang menghisap kulitnya sampai meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan.

Gerakan Gintoki yang awalnya pelan dan terstruktur itu mendadak berubah menjadi kasar dan agresif. Kagura menahan desahannya. Kedua kakinya melemas karena rangsangan yang ia terima. Genggaman tangannya pada bahu Gintoki menguat, secara tidak langsung juga mendekatkan wajah Gintoki agar semakin terbenam di perutnya.

"Gin-chan—" Kagura menjeda menahan napasnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Gintoki melebarkan seringaiannya. Kedua matanya menatap iris Kagura dari bawah sini.

"Menyapa Ginraku," jawabnya sambil terus melanjutkan ciumannya.

"Ginraku—siapa?"

"Kau tidak mengenalnya?" Gintoki mencium perut bagian bawah Kagura, meninggalkan satu bercak kemerahan yang dalam di sana. "Padahal kau yang memberinya nama."

"Siapa? Aku tidak ingat—"

"Episode 51, Ginraku—nama anak kita nanti."

Kagura terkekeh pelan. Tubuhnya yang dari tadi menegang karena dicumbui Gintoki mendadak rileks karena ucapan konyol pria itu. Kedua kakinya yang sudah lelah berdiri akhirnya menekuk juga. Menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di atas pangkuan Gintoki, dengan kedua kaki melingkari pinggang pria itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Gin-chan masih ingat," Kagura tertawa setelahnya, "Aku tidak mau hamil anaknya seorang pengangguran—tentu saja."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

END

* * *

An.

Akhirnya, fanfik multichap pertamaku yang bisa end. Aku senang, apalagi yang end pertama kali adalah fanfik ginkagu. Otp kesayanganku.

Anw, aku punya kabar baik dan buruk mengenai ff ini.

Kabar baiknya, aku bakal bikin sekuelnya. Chapter 4 (lanjutannya) udah setengah jadi. Rencananya, bakal ada umibozu (dan mungkin kamui). Yeeeey.

Tapi kabar buruknya, aku agak ragu mau post di wp. Karena setelah chap ini adekan mature-nya bakal lebih intens dan banyak.

Aku cek stats ff-ku di wp, banyak yang di bawah umur baca. Aku sebenernya nggak mau sok suci ngelarang-larang, tapi kalau bisa dihindari ya dihindari.

Itu juga yang bikin aku ragu post chapter selanjutnya. Ngerasa ada beban moralnya. Haha.

Menurut kalian gimana? Kalau nggak ada yang mengutarakan pendapat, chapter aku stop disini, dan chapter yang aku buat tak jadiin works pribadi dan ku-post di blog pribadi.

Terima kasih udah mau baca. Semoga kalian suka works ini. Sampai jumpa di works-ku selanjutnya.

Anw, bagian mana yang paling kamu suka?


End file.
